Chiharu Shiota
plasticienne contemporaine japonaise née en 1972 à Ôsaka. Elle vit et travaille à Berlin depuis 1996. Chiharu Shiota a étudié à l’Université Seika de Kyoto de 1992 à 1996, puis de 1997 à 1999 à l'École des Beaux Arts du Braunschweig, Allemagne (cours de Marina Abramovic ) et de 1999 à 2003à l' Université des Arts de Berlin. Elle a également travaillé dans l’atelier berlinois de Rebecca Horn. Dans ses premières années de recherche, Chiaru Shiota revendique l’influence d’artistes comme Eva Hesse, Louise Bourgeois ou Ana Mendieta, son langage plastique est ainsi lié aux productions de l’inconscient et aux œuvres et performances féminines des années 1970. Elle a d’ailleurs mené au milieu des années 1990, en parallèle à ses installations, un travail de performance, s’inscrivant complètement dans la lignée des artistes mentionnées, qui engagent le rapport du corps de l’artiste au monde qui l’entoure. Le travail de Chiharu Shiota se caractérise par un mélange de performances artistiques et d’installations spectaculaires pour lesquelles elle utilise en les accumulant de vieux objets comme des lits, des châssis de fenêtre ou des chaussures. Elle explore ainsi les relations entre passé et présent. A cela s’ajoute parfois une dimension onirique par le tissage de véritable toiles d’araignée complexes et impénétrables, généralement en cordelette noire, mais parfois aussi rouge. Elle a enfin créé d’autres remarquables installations (“Memory of Skin”) en faisant pendre des tuniques de toile grossière, surdimensionnées, à des pommeaux de douche d’où suintait de l’eau, parfois colorée. Le spectateur est irrémédiablement entraîné dans des réflexions sur les marques du temps qui passe, mais ce dispositif est aussi un poignant rappel des victims gazées dans les camps d’extermination nazis. Depuis le milieu des années 90, Chiharu Shiota a fait des installations de fils entrelacés sa signature. Tendant des fils de laine noirs aux murs, sols et plafonds des espaces d’exposition, elle crée des réseaux graphiques impressionnants, au travers desquels le visiteur doit trouver son chemin et sa place. Ces toiles gigantesques enveloppent très souvent des objets de son quotidien : chaises, lits, pianos, vêtements, comme si l’artiste essayait, en les retenant prisonniers dans sa toile, de conserver la trace de ces objets qui menacent de disparaître de sa mémoire. Les fils de laine s’apparentent à des traits de crayon dessinés dans l’espace, dont l’accumulation fait écran à la vision du visiteur, tout en générant la dimension sculpturale de l’œuvre ; de simples robes blanches suspendues, enveloppées dans cette toile impénétrable, y projettent des corps absents. Invité à pénétrer dans l’installation, le visiteur a l’impression d’avancer dans la matérialisation d’une image mentale. Dans une autre installation Chiharu Shiota s’empare d’un matériau original : des centaines de valises d’occasion, réunies pour fabriquer un abri, un archétype de maison. Intitulée '' From where we come and what we are'', l’installation matérialise un questionnement souvent présent dans le travail de l’artiste : quels souvenirs matériels et psychiques conserve-t-on de son passé ? Les souvenirs nous construisent-ils ou nous empêchent-ils d’avancer ? La simplicité des matériaux rend d’autant plus fort l’impact des œuvres de Chiharu Shiota. Expositions personnelles *2002 : Uncertain Daily Life, Kenji Taki Gallery, Tokyo, Japan *2002 : In Silence, installation, Akademie Schloss Solitude, Stuttgart, Germany *2003 : The Way Into Silence, Württembergischer Kunstverein Stuttgart, Germany *2003 : Dialogue from DNA, installation, Centre for Contemporary Art, Ujazdowski Castle, Warsaw, Poland *2004 : In Silence, Hiroshima City Museum of Contemporary Art, Hiroshima, Japan *2005 : During Sleep , at Museum Moderner Kunst Kärnten, Klagenfurt, Austria *2005 : Raum, Haus am Lützowplatz, Berlin, Germany *2006 : Dialogue from DNA, Wildnis + Kunst, Saarbrücken, Germany *2007 : From in silence / art complex, Kanagawa Arts Foundation, Kenmin Hall, Kanagawa, Japan, collaboration with: Dorky Park / Constanza Macras, Toshi Ichiyanagi x young musicians, Leipziger Streichquartett, Yoko Tawada + Aki Takase, Valery Afanassiev *2008 : Waiting, Gallery Goff + Rosenthal, New York, USA *2008 : Zustand des Seins / State of Being, CentrePasquArt, Biel Bienne, Switzerland *2008 : Breath of the Spirit, The National Museum of Art, Osaka, Japan *2009 : Kenji Taki Gallery, Tokyo, Japan *2009 : Flowing Water, Nizayama Forest Art Museum, Toyama, Japan *2009 : A long day, Rotwand Gallery, Zurich, Switzerland *2009 : Unconscious Anxiety, Galerie Christophe Gaillard, Paris, France * 2011 : Home of memory, La Maison rouge, Paris, constitué de 2 installations , Afer the Dream et From where we come and what we are *2016 Kenji Taki Gallery, Nagoya Japon **''Sleeping is like Death'' Galerie Daniel Templon, Bruxelles *2017 : Where are we going Le Bon Marché, Paris Expositions collectives *2000 Continental Shift, Ludwig Forum, Aachen, Allemagne, Bonnefantenmuseum, Maastricht *2001 Dorothea von Stetten-Kunstpreis, Kunstmuseum Bonn, Bonn, Allemagne *2001 Exit , Maison des Arts Créteil, Paris, France *2001 Heimat Kunst, Kulturverein Zehntscheuer, Rottenburg am Neckar, Allemagne *2001 Marking The Territory, Irish Museum of Modern Art, Dublin, Irlande *2001 MEGA-WAVE, Triennale de Yokohama 2001, Yokohama, Japon *2001 Strange Home, Historische Museum, Kestner Museum, Hannover, Allemagne *2001 Translated Acts, Haus der Kulturen der Welt, Berlin, Allemagne ; Queens Museum of Art, New York City, USA *2001 VIA, Théâtre du Manège, Maubeuge, France *2001 Yume no Ato - Was vom Traum blieb, Haus am Waldsee, Berlin ; Staatliche Kunsthalle Baden-Baden, Baden-Baden, Allemagne *2002 A Need For Realism, cooperation with Akademie Schloss Solitude, Centre for Contemporary Art, Ujazdowski Castle, Warsaw, Pologne *2002 Another World-Twelve Bedroom Stories, Kunstmuseum Luzern, Lucerne, Suisse *2002 Miss You, Museum für Neue Kunst, Freiburg, Allemagne *2002 Some kind of Dream, Contemporary Art Museum of North Carolina, Raleigh, USA *2003 First Steps: Emerging Artists from Japon, P.S. 1 Contemporary Art Center, Philip Morris K.K. Art Award *2002, New York, USA *2003 Paysages féminins et grondements du monde, Institut franco-japonais de Tokyo, Tokyo, Japon *2003 Rest in Space, Künstlerhaus Bethanien, Berlin / touring exhibition, initiated by Kunstnernes Hus / Oslo, Norvège *2003 Walking on Art, Kunstverein Ludwigsburg, Ludwigsburg, Allemagne *2004 Embroidered Action, Herzliya Museum of Art, Herzliya, Israel *2004 Oogstrelend Schoon - Shining Beauty, Apeldoorns Museum, Apeldoorn,Netherlands *2004 The joy of my dreams, 1. International Biennial of Contemporary Art of Seville, Sevilla, Espagne *2005 DreamingNow, Rose Art Museum, Waltham, USA *2005 Fairy Tales Forever, ARoS, Aarhus Kunstmuseum, Aarhus, Danemark *2005 Imbenge Dreamhouse, Durban, South Africa *2005 Parallel Realities: Asian Art Now, 3rd Fukuoka Asian Art Triennale, Fukuoka, Japon *2006 Absolutely Private: On Photography from 2000 to the Present, Tokyo Metropolitan Museum of Photography, Tyoko, Japon *2006 Affinity of the Jomon and the Contemporary, Aomori Museum of Art; Aomori, Japon *2006 Enjoyable House, Aichi Prefectural Museum of Art, Nagoya, Japon *2006 Fever Variations, 6th Gwangju Biennale 2006, Gwangju City, Korea *2006 Tokyo - Berlin / Berlin - Tokyo, Neue Nationalgalerie, Berlin, Allemagne *2007 Fiction for the Real, The National Museum of Modern Art, Tokyo, Japon *2007 The Body Sings of Life, Marugame Genichiro-Inokuma Museum of Contemporary Art, Kagawa, Japon *2007 Thermocline. New Asian Waves, ZKM (Center for Art and Media), Karlsruhe, Allemagne *2008 Drawn in the Clouds, Museum of Contemporary Art KIASMA, Helsinki, Finland *2008 Eurasia. Geographic cross-overs in art, MART (Museum of Modern and Contemporary Art of Trento and Rovereto), Italie *2008 HEARTQUAKE, Museum on the Seam, Jerusalem, Israel *2008 Platform, 21st Century Museum of Contemporary Art, Kanazawa, Japon *2008 Trans Figurative, Shiseido Gallery, Tokyo, Japon *2009 3rd Moscow Biennale, Moscow, Russia. *2009 Echigo-Tsumari Art Triennal Niigata Prefecture, Japon. *2009 Hundred Stories about Love, 21st Century Museum of Contemporary Art, Kanazawa, Japon. *2009 Walking in my Mind, Hayward Gallery, London, England. *2010 The World is Yours, Louisiana Museum of Modern Art, Humlebæk, Danemark. *2011 Biennale internationale d'art contemporain de Melle, Dialogue de l'ADN *2013 Farther Memory île de Teshima , 2e Triennale Setouchi International Art Festival *2015 The Key in the Hand, pavillon du Japon Biennale de Venise 2015 Voir aussi *Site officiel de Chiharu Shiota Galerie Bathroom, performance, 1999 Memory of skin, 2001 State of Beeing, 2008 After the dream, 2010 After the dream, 2011 Wall, Vidéo, 2010 Dialogue de l'ADN; 2011 Biennale internationale d'art contemporain de Melle http://nezumi.dumousseau.free.fr/japon/j15/tesh9962.jpg Farther Memory, Teshima, 2013 The Key in the Hand, Venise 2015 Where are we going, 2017, Le Bon Marché Catégorie:plasticien contemporain japonais Catégorie:Naissance en 1972